1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of jewelry and, more particularly to an improved bracelet, pendant or other article of jewelry for displaying and interchanging individual or multiple photographs or similar keepsakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles of jewelry for displaying photographs or some other kind of object bearing indicia for wearing on a person's wrist, around the neck or elsewhere on the body or on the clothing are well known in the prior art.
Included among these prior art references are the articles of jewelry shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,201 granted Oct. 21, 1919 to Boldizsar; U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,071 granted Jan. 24, 1939 to Cave; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,852 granted Jan. 21, 1992 to Cox.
Cox discloses a bracelet with a rigid band containing individual compartments with removable windows for displaying photographs.
Boldizsar discloses an item of jewelry that includes linked compartments for receiving photographs or the like, and a rear plate formed with an upwardly extending bezel to secure the photograph. A cover is employed as a frame and requires more than a simple manipulation to remove.
Cave discloses articles of jewelry comprised of rings, brooches, pendants and bracelets, among others, that display photographs beneath precious, non-precious or artificial stones of supreme clarity and transparency.
Neither the aforesaid references nor anything else known in the prior art discloses the improvements of the present invention directed to a pendant or a bracelet, or some other item of jewelry with components that are connected to enable the enhancement of its aesthetic features and the individual or multiple photographs displayed therein to be secured and easily removed and replaced, but without the major deficiencies of any of its precursors in the prior art.